xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Impossible Difficulty Strategy Guide
Content Please, do not change content of this page unless you play the game. I just saw somebody change the content, and they lie. You will not be able to keep all the Countries! And there are more "garbage" changes there that I have to fix. Impossible difficulty is very different from Classic, so do not assume anything either. Thank you for all the useful contributions. 01:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :You just haven't had any success in keeping all the countries. Google around, people have managed to do it by having some luck with the abduction missions. 15:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Disagree for merging This page is talking about strategy while the other is about tactic in combat. BioBrain (talk) 04:22, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :This makes sense. We should probably rename pages to clarify their intended content, and cross-link them to avoid confusion. Mitranim ::I renamed the articles, removed the merger template and cross-linked them to one another. Hopefully it'll prevent confusion and get people to work on both articles. Mitranim Starting continent advice... Is incorrect on same points. Europe is one of the poorer starts, since labs are mostly useless and workshops aren't needed until the 2nd or 3rd months. You also start in UK not Russia (2nd highest funding), meaning you'd still want to put up a satellite on Russia asap and possibly forcing a delay on the 2nd continent bonus. The amount you save is just 30 credits compared to the NA aircraft maintenance save and a lot less than the Africa bonus and the Asia OTS save. Starting with NA also gives you the greatest starting credits - allowing you to get 4 satellites in the second month if you do it right (plus a little luck of course). 15:28, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Sacrificing countries in your starting continent costs you the continent bonus I have two XBOX Impossible Ironman games on the go: In one, I can see the "All In" bonus in bright white on the "Launch Satellite" screen when I select the appropriate countries (none of the countries in the continent have left XCOM); in the other, one of the countries (not even my starting country) left XCOM at the end of month 1, and I no longer see the "All In" bonus text. So what is all this talk of it being ok to sacrifice countries in your starting continent? I've seen it all over the place: is this something that was patched out (e.g., I've also never had much luck with overwatch-freezing sectoids, although obviously it is possible as there are so many videos of it!). I don't really want to make the change just yet until someone else can confirm it too (e.g., maybe it is XBOX only, I haven't played the PC game), since so many people have talked about this. EDIT: I have seen video footage of PC games, and in it, people do successfully sacrifice countries in their starting continent without losing the continenent bouns (so, you can do this ON PC XCOM, *NOT* on XBOX XCOM!). 5thWheel (talk) 19:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Added Slingshot I have added the slingshot DLC pack options to this impossible tactical guide. If there is something wrong please correct it, if everything is wrong or inappropriate, feel free to delete it. 15:12, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: reverted edit on All In continent bonus. I hit publish too soon, so I'll just leave this note here instead. If I understand the guide correctly, the increase is exponential because you earn even more credits than usual for providing more and more countries with satellite coverage. I understand that the 30% bonus is a linear bonus though, so I can see where both sides are coming from in those edits.Sleepysheepy (talk) 03:45, September 15, 2014 (UTC)